


Thunder

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: A/U, Angst, Death-ish, M/M, Supernatural Elements, spooky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Duo sees someone outside his window one stormy night. Halloween ficlet 2009





	Thunder

Title: Thunder  
Author: Vega-Lume Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, If I did it would only be available in OAV's  
Warnings: death and angst.  
Beta: Hymie

Thunder  
by Vel 

Duo sighed, something had awoken him, and now no matter how hard he tried he simply could not get back to sleep.  
He lay there, the rain cascading across his windows, causing distorted shadows to play across his bedroom walls.

Sighing again, he rolled onto his side, and gazed out through the foggy window. He could hear the distant rumble of thunder and the steady pounding of the heavy rain on his rooftop.

Suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated the darkened room and in that sudden instant flash he saw someone standing across the street, soaked by the heavy down pour.

He sat up, staring out of the window trying to catch a glimpse of the solitary figure, but as the sudden bright flash ended, the figure vanished. 

Vaguely, Duo wondered if he had even see anything at all.

Trying to calm his unexpectedly shaky nerves, he lay back down, on his side his back to the window. He could hear the distant roar of another thunderclap and waited.

A moment or two later the lightning followed, a shadow of a person standing just outside of his window shown clearly across his bedroom wall.

Jerking around Duo nearly fell from the bed, panting heavily he jumped up, and threw the window open, sticking his head out into the pouring rain.

There was no one there. There was no indication that any one had ever been there.

Not even foot prints in the soft mud beneath the window. Still trying to calm his nerves he slammed the window shut and turned back to his room.

"Ow, fuck." He cursed hopping lightly on his right foot as he rubbed at the toes he had just smashed into the footboard of his bed.

Another roar of thunder rumbled far off into the distance. Once the throbbing in his toes died down a bit he stood and looked up from his tender foot. Just then another flash of lightning filled the room.

"Ah!" Duo shouted. Heero was standing there in his bedroom with him, but before he could get over his shock the phone rang. He turned and glanced at the phone then instantly turned back to Heero.

The Japanese man was gone. The phone continued to ring.

Shaking his head in confusion, he walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

He listened the caller, his eyes growing wide, filling with tears. He sat down slowly on his bed a shaky hand rising up to cover his mouth as soft sobs began to escape his trembling lips.

Heero was dead; a car had struck him when the driver was blinded by the sudden down pour. The hospital had called Quatre, they told him of the accident and that Heero had died instantly.

Quatre continued to speak trying to soothe his friend but Duo had stopped listening. All he could hear was the distant rumble of thunder.

Owari


End file.
